Doce engano
by KawaiAkaHana
Summary: um doce engano pode mudar vidas mas talvez a deles nao sasusaku-nejihina-shikatema
1. Chapter 1

O Narutinho e sua turma pertecem ao kishimoto-sensei (se fossem meus o naruto não seria daltonico, que tipo de ninja usa roupa laranja? )

Ela uma agente

Ele um ladrão

Eles apaixonados

E muita confusão

O jarnal a berto na primeira pagina indica "ele ataca novamente"

Uma garota lendo jornal se enfuresse

-Maldito Uchiha

Nessa hora seu chefe entra na sala

-Relaxa sakura nos vamos pegar kakashi

-Sem duvida alguma nos vamos

E sai da sala deixando um jornal para tras.

E nisso poderia ser visto um sorriso debochado nos labios de kakashi

To be continued


	2. Ladrão, agente Sera?

Naruto não me pertence se não o neji se casaria com a hinata e o itachi taria vivo e meu idalo(e idalo mesmo)o erro-sannin tb taria vivinho continuando naruto pertence ao titio kishimoto

Um garoto sentado em uma cadera comemorava o sucesso de seu novo trabalho um roubo a um dos maiores bancos do país ,via seu nome estampado na primeira pagina do jornal,bom não tinha seu nome mas era referente a ele e depois de ler toda a a materia e descobrir seu novo apelido "the man" que ele acha bem justo devido a sua roubos nas ultimas semanas pra ser preciso 4 sim 4 bancos em 2 que ele lesse outras materia no jornal uma garota loira entra no quarto seguida de um moreno de cabelos presos e cara de tedio dizendo :

-Mulher problematica alias todas as mulheres são problematicas essa loira e minha mae são as piores

-Preguiçoso chorão . foi o que ele obteve de resposta

Porem nisso o garoto já irritado com aquela disculção termina

-Muito bem shikamaru são problematicas mas voce as ama e não pode fazer não com esse fato, alias cansei de voces vo toma alguama coisa eu volto antes das 8 h pra reuniao. diz se levantando e pegando sua carteira e casaco.

-Amo minha mae sem duvida mas ela nem fodendo , Uchiha ,se bem que fudendo agente ate pensa no caso. ele a de um jeito malicioso

-Otimo so não deixa o gaara ouvir isso se não ele te capa .diz o uchiha

-RS pode deixar Sasuke eu mesma vo se levantando e tirando uma faca presa na cinta da coxa

-vai acarbar com seu play ground .diz o uchiha pra provocar e recebe como reposta uma faca passando a milimetros dele enquanto ela apenas se levanta e sai da sala

O uchiha pega a faca e joga para seu amigo

-Tcs(risada de deboche)realmente ela e o uchiha

E sai pra tomar um drink

Ao sair ele pega o celular e faz uma ligaçao

Longe dali em uma agente do fbi uma agente se arruma para sair do trabalho porem e interrompida por um telefonema

-Casa salada qual e o pipino ?ela diz ao atender

-Você tava demorando a ligar já tava ficando preucupada

-Tata já sei não se meter na sua vida

-Encontrar? onde ?

-Otimo to indo já tava saindo mesmo

-Sozinha? não levar o naruto ?mas por que ?ta bem voce que sabe ate mas!

-A bom saber que o pepino e grande(piada referente a como ela atente o celular )

-Tchau

Enqunto ela termina de guarda aparece um loiro discutino com uma minina de cabelos amarrados parecido com a pucca

-Não naruto não eu não to como neji .a minina diz

-Droga, apostei como voce tava .o loiro diz triste

-Hey Sakura quer sair pra beber com agente ?

-Não por tres motivos :1 não gosto de segurar vela. diz ela o que faz os dois outros corarem

-2:chega de lamèm de pra mim por um ano. diz ela faz com que o loiro sorria e a menina bufe

-E 3:tenho outro compromisso.e os outros se espantam com essa afirmaçaão

-O que gente ?.ela pergunta depois da cara dos amigos

-Ei quem e ele me diz que eu quebro a cara por mexer com a sakura – chan. diz o loiro com raiva

-Profissional ou pessoal .pergunta a a minina" pucca" interessada

-Os dois. diz ela meio corada e saindo pra casa tomar um banho antes do compromisso

-Tchau .diz ela

-Bay bay .diz a minina de coque

-Sayonara .diz o loiro

E assim que ela passa pela porta eles dizem junto :

-Sempre o .....

Ei o que ela quiz dizer com segurar vela?-pergunta Ela

Sera que ela quer um castição de presente de aniversario?.responde o loiro

Argh-bufa a minina

Que foi-ele pregunta

Burro-reponde ela

To be continuend

Bom vlw pelo meu único reviews

E não era pra entender muito o primeiro capitulo mesmo agora juntado esse com o segundo fika mas complicado ne mas assim que e bom mas qualquer duvida so me falar

Bjos ate a proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Bom esse capitulo vai ser quase todo shikatema

O relogio no quarto marcava 3h da tarde ele estava deitado na varanda do segundo andar de uma mansão a casa era da akatsuki mas um qurto bem espaçoso era dele ,novo membro era assim que o chamavam menos a maldita problematica com irmao ciúmento e problematico

Gaara o irmao problematico era de uma organizaçao chamada suna que tinha como membros principais o priprio gaara e a irma temari e concordou se entregar a policia, os dois pediram para que não fossem presos e ficassem com a ficha limpa na verdade era justo por que eles so assessoravam os crimes porem o presso pra nao ficarem sujos seria caro era ele: suna possuia mas de 30 membros qse todos o proprio gaara não sabia quem era teria que denunciar os que sabia,alem disso teria que ajudar os agentes a infiltrar dois membros na akatsuki esse sendo Nara Shikamaru e Uchiha Sasuke que estavam infiltrados a dois meses

Shikamaru que era considerado um genio poderia suportar tudo naquela missao menos o qe estava suportando "maldita problematica" ele penso cara como ele podia ser tao ... problematica

Ele se lembrava do primeiro dia:

Chegou a akatsuki e seria testado para entrar na akatsuki por um membro chado deidara so que na ultima hora ele teve que fazer uma arte segundo ele, depois ele leu no jornal e viu que loiro emo tinha explodido uma fabrica e depois virou pra toda akatsuki e disse

-the art is a bang

Voltando ao teste seria de força fisica e quem iria testa-lo seria temari. Porem quando ela estava chegando acompanhada de gaara, o ruivo, disse que o teste deveria ser de inteligencia so que a maldita problematica propos tb um teste de resistencia

Bom no de iteligencia ele passo direto no de resistencia que foi o problema:

-Bom o teste vai ser assim a temari so a temari vai ver e dpois dizer se passo- disse o lider

Ela sorriu e disse – vc ta ferrado nerd

Bom o problema real e que a essa altura so gaara sabia da infiltraçao com a desculpa "ela não sabe fingir"

To be comntinued

Gente continua no proximo bjos valw aw pra quem leu a fic


End file.
